Just A Crush?
by Only By The Night
Summary: Song-Fic...eventually. After the one shot. Written in Sora's point of view. A rainy morning, and Sora wants to go out in the rain, as she usually would with her best friends Taichi and Yamato. But Taichi's at soccer camp, and Yamato? Up at 6? Sorato.


**This is my first one-shot/songfic, so please be kind.**

**The song is pretty much at the end, ha ha.**

**I do not own the characters, or anything **_**Digimon.**_

**I think the song is really beautiful and, unfortunately, I cannot claim it as my own. It's **_**Love You Till The End**_** by The Pogues. **

**Thanks, _Edward and the Sparkles._**

_**Just A Crush?**_

**SORA's POV.  
****PAST TENSE**

It was Saturday morning and it was raining. I sat there at the window ledge listening to my favourite song, wishing I could go out into the street and feel the downpour of the slanting shower. But I didn't feel like going outside by myself, however much I loved the rain. Taichi, one of my best friends, was at a soccer camp for the weekend. Taichi, Yamato-my other best friend- and I would always go out in the rain together. Ever since we first returned from the digital world. Every time it rained-and we weren't otherwise occupied-we would go to the park and let the rain soak us through. I thought of calling Yamato, and asking him to join me, but it is still relatively early-he wouldn't be up at six in the morning. Even though he and Taichi would complain about their hair getting ruined, Yamato didn't seem to make _such_ a fuss so I knew he loved the rain as much as I did. Yamato and I are rather similar. We like the same things, and have experienced many of the same traumas.

I picked up my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights _and started reading it for the who-knows-what time. That's when my phone went off. I had a text from Yamato. It read:

_Hey, Sor. I've been up since, like, five watching  
__the rain. I know Tai's not here, but do you feel  
__like going out?_

It amazed me that Yamato was up, but I really did want to go out in the rain, so I replied. I quickly got dressed, deciding to wear a pair of denim jeans and a tight-fit, grey hoodie. I pulled on my Converse shoes and head downstairs quietly, trying not to wake my parents. I wrote my parents a note saying I had gone out. They wouldn't mind, as long as they knew who I was with. They trusted Yamato and Taichi, albeit the latter slightly less due to his childish demeanour. I headed out of the door.

**

* * *

**

I headed towards the central park, where Yamato and I had arranged to meet. The streets were empty, but they still managed to seem homey. In no time at all, I was at the park heading towards 'our' tree, where a male with blonde hair sat leaning against the trunk, hands behind his head. If his fans were there, they would have fainted. Yamato's the lead singer and guitar for his band, _The Teenage Wolves._

Now would seem the opportune moment to mention I have always liked Yamato, maybe a little more than I should, for a few years now. I thought of it only as a ridiculous crush for he and Tai-who is too much like a brother to me- were the only guys I knew.

I stood facing the blonde, who had his eyes closed.

"Sora, you're staring at me."

"Wh-" His eyes shot open and he yanked my arm so I fell down at his side. I shifted my position so I was now sitting next to him.

"What do you want to do today?" He let his arm fall around my shoulders. This was normal for us.

"Hmm…when do you have to get back?"

"Whenever. My dad's at a conference until Sunday night. That's why I was up so early."

"I thought there must have been a reason." , I playfully poked his side, "Let's just go with it. Sound good?"

"Always." Yamato smiled his crooked grin, enough to make my heart skip a beat. _Just a crush_.

We sat there talking for a little while then got up to walk around the park. When we got to the swings we looked at each other and burst out laughing. I ran over to claim one, laughing. Yamato smiled at me and walked over nonchalantly.

"Come on, Yama!"

"Yama? Where did that come from?"

"Heh…I just thought of it. Why, do you not like it?" I gave him my puppy-dog eyes.

"No. I do, actually." He walked behind my swing and started to push me. I began to giggle. "Cute."

I blushed at that. We mindlessly talked for what seemed no time at all, but turned out to be an hour. Time always seemed to fly by when I was with Yamato.

We started to walk around the park again and stopped at the fountain where I pulled myself onto the ledge and walked around it. Yamato stood in the same place while I walked three laps. After my third I stopped in front of him and looked into his deep, cerulean blue eyes. There was something there…when a huge grin appeared on his face. Before I knew it he had leaped forward into the water, dragging me in with him. I screamed out loud from the shock of the surprisingly cold water, but relished at the fact Yamato still had a grasp around my waist to keep me in the water. We sat like that for a few seconds but then I splashed water in his face. He gave up laughing.

"Okay, okay. We'll get out." He stood up and pulled me upright, lifting me out of the water before he got out.

"You are a…jerk." I pouted, but couldn't keep a straight face. "Come on. Let's continue walking."

We walked for another hour or so, until the rain suddenly faded away. I scowled at the still grey sky. A strong wind emerged and it made me colder as it rushed past my soaked clothes. When I shivered, it caught Yamato's attention.

"Hey, are you okay-Oh, it's getting windier. Why don't we go back to mine for a bit. I don't want you to turn into a Smurf on me. And we're, what, ten minutes away?"

"Okay. We could watch a movie or something. I had no plans for today-unless you're busy."

"Even if I was, I'd rather watch a movie with you." What did that mean?

**

* * *

**

We walked towards Yamato's apartment.

"Yama, do you think I could borrow some clothes, whilst I put these in the washer? I don't want to get all you're furniture soaked."

"You can have a shower if you want. Warm yourself up. Your mother might not let you out again if you return ill." We laughed at the probability of that. Considerably high. My mother was prone to be overprotective.

When we got inside Yamato walked quickly to his bedroom, whilst I walked there at a slightly slower place. I had been inside his apartment before, but it seemed different this time. Cleaner. I laughed to myself once at my discovery. I found Yamato searching violently through his drawers looking for something I could wear, I assumed. He handed me one of his band shirts and a pair of jogging trousers. I could guarantee then and there they'd be too big for me, but I thanked him. I used the main bathroom whist Yamato used his father's en suite.

I let the water warm whilst I undressed and then got into the shower. I looked around, not being nosy, just generally looking and I found my brand of shampoo.

'_So Yama uses the same shampoo as I do. I have to bring that up!', _I thought to myself.

I cleaned up and got out, wrapping a towel around myself. I looked in the mirror and dragged my fingers through my hair in an attempt to detangle it…to no avail.

I pulled on the shirt and found it was too big. But comfortable none the less. I held the trousers up to myself, but knew they wouldn't fit. Besides, the shirt came to just above my knees. I would wear it as a dress.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Yamato in the kitchen wearing a pair of jogging trousers, and no shirt. He turned around holding two cups of hot chocolate and said,

"So have you used _all_ the hot water?" I knew he was joking but I narrowed my eyes playfully. I burst out laughing as he handed me a drink. "What's so funny?", he asked.

"You…you…you use the same shampoo I do. That's it." I burst out laughing again. Yamato only sighed dramatically and moved towards the sofa, patting the seat next to him. I walked over and took a sip of my drink. _Damn, he can make good hot chocolate. I never realised just how toned his bod-_

"What do you want to watch, Sor?" He asked, bringing me back to reality.

_Just a crush. _

"Whatever's on. I don't really mind." Yamato turned on the television to a random movie channel.

"Okay…how about whatever movie is playing on this channel, we watch?"

"Sounds fair." _P.S. I Love you _started. "Bet you wish you didn't say that…"

"No, I love this movie!" I stared at him in disbelief when he started to smile. "Okay I don't love it…and it's girlie, but a deal's a deal."

Yamato put his arm around me and we settled down to watch the movie.

We watched the movie generally in silence, occasionally making comments. Yamato found it 'cute' when I started to cry when Holly sang at karaoke and she could only see Gerry. I did not find it cute.

_

* * *

_

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I was waking up to the sound of an acoustic guitar, something that didn't bother me at all. The television had been muted and Yamato sat at the edge of the sofa strumming a beautiful, and familiar song. I had a blanket covering me. I must have fallen asleep in his arms and he let me sleep. I lay still as Yamato started to sing the words in a entrancing voice:

_I just wanna see you_

_When you're all alone_

_I just want to catch you if I can_

_I just wanna be there_

_When the morning light explodes_

_On your face it radiates_

_I can't escape_

_I love you till the end_

There was so much emotion in his voice you could have assumed he was speaking words from his heart. Unless there is some girl he's never told me about…

I'm pretty sure I hadn't been asleep long enough for Yamato to learn my favourite song that coincidentally had been in the movie we watched. Did he already know it? I didn't know, but I knew that what I felt that very moment was more than a crush.  
'_If only he felt the same way, too.'  
_Much to Yamato's surprise, I started to sing the next verse. However, his playing did not falter and he let me sing it, harmonising with the chorus line.

_I just wanna tell you nothing_

_You don't want to hear_

_All I want is for you to say_

_Why don't you just take me_

_Where I've never been before_

_I know you want to hear me catch my breath_

_I love you till the end._

_I love you till the end._

Yamato smiled at me.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. Ever. Never apologise to me for playing music, Yamato."

"Never."

We sang the rest of the song together

_I love you till the end.  
__I love you till the end._

_I just want to be there  
__When were caught in the rain  
__I just want to see you laugh not cry  
__I just want to feel you  
__When the night puts on its cloak  
__I'm lost for words don't tell me  
_'_Cos All I can say  
__I love you till the end  
__I love you till the end._

_I love you till the end  
__I love you till the end  
__I love you till the end  
__(All I can say ) I love you till the end  
__I love you till the end  
__I love you till the end  
__('Cos All I can say) I love you till the end  
__I love you till the end_

Yamato put the guitar down, and turned. We both sat upright looking at each other.

"It's my favourite song.", Yamato confessed, "Hearing it…well…yeah."

'_Oh my Goodness! This is unreal. I have to tell him…tell him I think I'm falling in love with him. It will ruin our friendship, for sure, but I can't go on like this', _I thought to myself, _'Just a crush!' _I scoffed. Yamato gave me a quizzical look.

"Yama…" I began. I looked down at my hands when I felt a cool hand on the side of my face, gently lifting my head, so I was forced to look into Yamato's eyes. I was mesmerised and my thoughts vanished. We stared at one another, looking deep into the other's eyes. I'm not sure what we found.

Before I even realised it, I was leaning back on the sofa, my lips slowly working in a steady rhythm with Yamato's. His hands were grasped each side of my head but slowly began to trail down my neck; on to my shoulders; down to my elbows and then they were on my waist. My hands were entwined in his hair. I was kissing Yamato…_how did that happen? _I was definitely not complaining, though. We were forced to break apart for air, but his kisses continued along my jaw line to below my ear and back.

Out of breath I gasped, "Wow…so…we don't normally do this." Yamato abruptly stopped.

"I've been waiting to do that for five years."

"Honestly…me too."

"Look, I know that girls get the wrong impression of me, because I don't really date, but you know why. I'm always afraid any relationship I'll have will wind up like my parents'." I cut him off, softly brushing my lips against the nape of his neck, kissing up his jaw until I found his lips.

"You don't need to explain. I understand."

"What did I do to deserve you? You're amazing-other girls think it's a line. 'Playing hard to get' and all that. Anyway, we don't need to talk about it. We'll figure something out…if you're willing to spend the rest of you're life with me." Yamato laughed.

"Forever? I suppose I could do that."

We smiled at each other, realising what we had seen in the other's eyes earlier.

_Just a crush? _I don't think so.


End file.
